Furniture/Guide
Purchasing Furniture Furniture catalog can be accessed via "アイテム" (item) button on the main screen (4th button on top from the left) then choosing アイテム屋 (the third option down on the left side) once you're in the item screen. As of Game Update: 19th January 2016, certain extremely expensive furniture now prompts you the choice of either paying the furniture in full using either just furniture coins alone or the option to use one (1) furniture fairy to compensate a portion of the costs. *Price WITH furniture fairy equates to leading "1" and ending "0" removed from the original price. Please refer to the image on the right for examples of such case involving expensive furniture purchases. The choices are as follows: *'家具コイン135000支払する?: Purchase furniture using 135000 furniture coins' *'特注家具職人と家具コイン3500支払する?: Purchase furniture WITH furniture fairy AND furniture coin for 3500' Using Furniture Clicking on the "Furniture" button on the main screen will take you to a menu where you can select which furniture to use in your office. A small blue arrow button at the bottom right corner allows a preview of the office without the secretary ship. ***In your office screen, the big circle at the top left will hide the interface, giving you a view of your room with the secretary ship Changing BGM using Furniture Some furniture comes with an exclusive BGM that will replace your office's BGM. For example, the furniture "冬の飾り付け" will play the BGM "冬の抜錨" when you're in the main screen. Although the above furniture mentioned BGM in its description, other furniture does not include the info in its card. Therefore, it is advisable to check whether the furniture you're purchasing has a special BGM or not, especially when you are using it in conjunction with the Jukebox. BGM that comes with special furniture has priority over the one set by Jukebox. The song of the latest furniture will override that from all other furniture until the furniture is removed from the office **Once the latest furniture that has BGM is removed, the music will change back to the default one set by the Jukebox To check the current BGM, go to "Stats" (aka Admiral's profile) and look at BGM field (bottom right): Jukebox Jukebox (ジュークボックス) allows the players to change their BGM at the cost of furniture coins. In order for the Jukebox to function, the player must first purchase it from the shop (8000 furniture coins and 1 furniture fairy). There are two versions of it: the normal Jukebox (Desk) and the recently implemented Jukebox Kai (Chest). They have the same function in essential and differ only in the location in the office. Once the Jukebox has been purchased, add the furniture to your office and click on it. A track list menu will pop-up. A helpful note for Jukebox Kai's owners: some ship girls will make it difficult to click on the item, therefore, it's recommended to use smaller ship girls. Select the song you wanted from the list and choose the left option to play a 30 second preview of it which will use your coins. Only tracks with 母港BGM設定可能 option can be set as homeport's BGM. You need to click the button on the top right corner as the track is being played to confirm your change. Clicking the "X" button will cancel it and will not refund your coins. After you have set the new BGM, you may remove the Jukebox from your office, the default song will remain until you set it to a new one using the Jukebox. Overview on Furniture coins Furniture Coin box come in three sizes: ** Small box: contains 200 furniture coins ** Medium box: contains 400 furniture coins ** Large box: contains 700 furniture coins Furniture Coin boxes are stored in Item > Inventory in unlimited quantity. However, because there is a hard cap of 200,000 furniture coins, opening a large number of boxes at once might cause any excess furniture coins to go over the hard cap thus forfeiting the excess amount. As of Game Update: 19th January 2016, opening furniture coin box(es) in their respective slots will open all boxes of the same size at once now prompt you a choice of three options to choose from when it comes to un-boxing them. The choices are as follows from left-to-right, top-to-bottom: ** 全部開ける?: Open ALL boxes, ** 半分開ける?: Open HALF (of your total amount) of boxes, ** 10個開ける?: Open ONLY 10 furniture coin boxes, ** 戻る?: Return (basically cancel the un-boxing of furniture coins) Same old rule applies irrespective if you opened all or half total amount of furniture coin boxes when your furniture coins are near (or at) the hard cap (200,000) you will forfeit any excess furniture coins. So please take that into consideration. Obtaining Furniture Coins Furniture coins are obtainable from furniture boxes acquired in Expeditions, Quests and Sortie Expeditions Many expeditions reward furniture boxes. Expeditions are suggested for lower level players and those who have time to spare. Expeditions 4, 13, 20, 27, 28, 39 have furniture boxes as secondary reward (right side) which is guarantee upon great success. However, they tend to have relatively low resource income and very long expedition time as a result. Find below a list of high resources gain and overnight expeditions that give furniture box(es) as reward: Quests There are many one-time and routine quests that give Furniture boxes. The easiest quest to obtain furniture coins from is the daily expedition quest; the D3 daily quest requiring 13 expeditions (3 starting and 10 more) gives 1x Small box and 1x Medium box. Additionally, you can complete D4 weekly quest, which is the larger version of D3. Most of the sortie quests are harder to complete, however, Bm3 only requires you to clear 1-4 with a certain fleet composition for a large box making it an easy target. Unfortunately, it is a monthly quest. If you already unlocked World 3 you can also give Bw7 a try. See also **Shop **How to make real money purchases **Wikia template for generating an office screen ** Related quests for obtaining the item/equipment by Minhfongboy